Patience
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Madge and Gale have secrets. So when Madge catches Gale with a small black box she immediately jumps to conclusions. Is it really what he says it is or is something that will bring them together forever?


**It's been a while since I written a one-shot that I didn't include in Dream Catcher (which is my endless one-shot gadge story). Yet, this is longer than the average length of DC chapter so I decided to put it by itself. I'm also planning on changing the name because I literally hate it so if you have any ideas that would be fantastic.**

**Enjoy and Review. **

* * *

She ran down the concrete steps and out into the parking lot. She unbuttoned her red blouse exposing her dark blue camisole and let her hair out of the tight bun. Her loose curls fell over her shoulders and down to the center of her back. She clutched her leather planner to her chest and a soft smile curled up her lips. Madge was on her way home. Her hand reached into her bag and she fished for her keys.

She slid into the front seat and locked the doors behind her. She unlatched her planner and took out the papers her boss had handed her before she left the office. Sheet music fell out over the front seat as she shuffled through the pieces she needed to edit. Quickly setting the loose paper back into her planner she backed out and exited the parking lot. Instead of heading to her apartment, she headed towards her boyfriend's. She couldn't hold back a smile as she pulled up to the curb. She rolled off her dark panty hose leaving them on the floor in front of the passenger seat and pulled her grey skirt back down.

Madge wanted nothing more than to leave her heels in the car as well but reluctantly slid out and ran up the steps of the apartment building. She had her own key at this point given that they had been dating little over a year. She looked over at the elevator but as always it was "Out of Order" according to the card attached the closed doors. She groaned and looked down at her pointed-toe heels. She slipped them off and climbed the stairs two at a time. She pushed open the third floor door and dropped her shoes, slipping them back on. Clicking down the hall she glanced at the apartment doors before stopping and plunging her key into 330. She opened the door and giddily ran in.

Gale was on the phone twirling a small black box in his hand. "I know, Ma." He turned and beamed at her and slipped the box into his pocket, "I'll talk to you later, of course, alright, bye." He set the phone down and grinned, "What a surprise."

Madge shrugged, "got off early." She threw her shoes off and glanced down at the bulge in his pocket.

"Gift from my Ma," he said catching her glance. "It's a watch face." She smiled slightly and turned towards his kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" She asked and giggled when he came up behind her. His arms circled around her and he kissed the top of her head. She turned around, allowing him to duck down and capture her lips.

"MMM, you." He grinned and took her bottom lip between his teeth gently. She blushed and rolled her eyes.  
"I was thinking Grilled Cheese." He groaned, but a smile tugged at the ends of his lips, "but for dessert..." She let the promise hang at the end of her tongue. She slipped from his grasp and relaxed at the kitchen table. Gale quickly prepared the sandwiches. "Why did your mother send you a watch face?" Madge asked curiously.

"She had saved it from... the bombing. It was a grandfather's." He said quietly. Madge didn't press the back-story.

"Can I see it?" Gale ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"It's not in the best condition so when it's new again and I get a band you can see it. I don't want to keep jarring it by opening the box." Madge understood but she wondered if he was lying.

"I'm sure you're very careful with it, but I don't mind the condition." She smiled sadly. Gale glanced over and shrugged.

"Yeah... I know. It's just that the glass is cracking and I would hate for it to shatter completely." Madge stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Of course." She brushed past him and made her way over to the bathroom. She closed the door and waited a few seconds before cracking it open. Gale was standing at the stove but his hands were fiddling with the box. He opened it but Madge could clearly see it was not a broken watch. Her heart pounded and she carefully closed the door. She pressed her back to the wall and swallowed. Gale Hawthorne had a ring.

Madge flushed the toilet quickly and washed her hands, starring down at her fingers, she imagined having to pit aside the ring when she washed her hands and having to slip it back over the knuckle. She wondered what her reaction would be when Gale sunk down to one knee. Madge sucked in a breath and turned off the water. She was not patient. She had never been patient. When it came to waiting, it was unbearable for her. This was going to be awful, why couldn't she just believe it was a watch face?

Madge glanced up at her reflection. Her hair was a mess. The honey blonde curls were out of control in district 2's humidity and her mascara had smudged under her left eye. Tiny freckles danced over her face due to long sun exposure and her forehead was peeling from old sunburn. She huffed and fixed her makeup. It hardly did anything for her. Madge decided she didn't look like she was good enough to be engaged and turned away from her appearance. If he was to propose and it leaked to the press they would be on her like flies. This of course would include pictures and magazine articles and right now Madge was so far not cutting magazine material.

Gale had done everything he could to keep Madge out of magazines and newspapers. District 2 was quite proud of their General and his accomplishments during the war and that seemed to carry on enough hype to keep posting and writing about him. That included his personal life and actions. He was an eligible bachelor and an engagement would send them into hysterics for sure. Madge bit her lip and decided not to think about it.

She stepped out of the bathroom and wandered back to the kitchen. "Ma mentioned that she would enjoy meeting you on the phone." Gale said handing her a sandwich, "pickle?" She nodded enthusiastically but sighed.

"Is she going to visit?" Madge asked.

"No." Gale said.

"Then-" he cut her off,

"She wants us to visit." Gale murmured and set a pickle onto her plate. Madge looked through her lashes at him.

"What did you say to her?" Madge pressed.

"I told her it was out of the question for me; there is no way I can return to 12 right now." Madge nodded slowly but felt as though that wasn't all of it. "But I feel as though you could go." Gale said softly. Madge blinked multiple times and sputtered.

"I can't go!" She finally cried. Gale cringed. "I have a job and a life... I can't just put it on hold!" She set her plate on the table to run her hand through her hair.

"I know, I just thought..."

"I get it Gale, I really do, but this is getting ridiculous." Madge slumped into a chair. Gale dropped down in front of her and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry." He admitted. Madge kept quiet and turned to her sandwich leaving Gale to stand and get his plate in order. He sat next to her at the table, grabbing his sandwich in one hand; he collected the day's paper in the other. Madge watched him and let out a long sigh.

"I'll go." She murmured and let her eyes fall to her lap.

"No, Madge. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"I want to go." She said cutting off his next apologies, "I need to go back not just to meet your family but to see the district and..." She stopped herself from mentioning names or places. "I need to see." She murmured.

"It doesn't need to be a long trip not more than three days." Madge agreed.

"I'll leave Thursday after work and be back Sunday." She said looking for approval.

"Sounds alright." He nodded.

"Hopefully its cooler there than here." She joked.

"I'd be jealous if it was." He smiled. They ate the rest of their lunch in peace. Later that night after dinner Gale was busy answering emails for work while Madge was lounging on the couch with a large glass of red wine. She was wearing a shirt of Gale's that hung down to the middle of her thighs.

"Would you consider coming with me?" She asked him. He looked up from his laptop slowly.

"No," he sighed, "sorry." Madge bit her lip.

"Can I try to convince you?" Gale let out a nervous chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked looking up. Madge lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. Gale's mouth dropped and he shook his head quickly.

"That doesn't convince me." He murmured trying to keep his focus on the screen. Madge reached back behind her and unhooked her black bra, letting it fall to the floor. Gale swallowed hard as he glanced up. "Stop." He couldn't hold back his smile.

"Whoops..." Madge whispered as she stepped out of her panties. Gale closed his eyes. Madge came up and turned up his chin, allowing her to kiss him slowly. "How about I convince you in the shower?" She whispered and left a few lingering kisses along his jaw line. Gale groaned loudly and set his computer on the couch. Madge danced away from him and into the bathroom. "Say you're convinced." She called from behind the closed door.

"Never." He laughed and tried to open the door.

"That's too bad." Gale heard the shower turn on. He leaned against the door and sighed. "Oh, _Gale_." He heard Madge sigh. His face became hot as he listened to Madge breath out his name.

"Hell's teeth." He practically ran to the hall closet, searching for the spare keys to the doors. He came across the bathroom door key and quickly unlocked it, elating a petrified squeal from his girlfriend. "You little minx." He grinned and shut the door behind him.

Madge rolled with laughter on the bed as the two were getting ready for bed. "I cannot even believe you!" She cried out and tried to pry his hands off of her. Gale was relentlessly tickling her until Madge's squeals had turned to a mixture of crying and laughing. "Stop." She yelled. Gale sat back, pleased with his work and grinned down at her.

"I think that's a good enough punishment." He winked and pulled down her makeshift nightgown. Madge rolled her eyes and sat up, fixing the long shirt on her body.

"Jerk." She beamed and stuck out her tongue. Gale shook his head and pulled her to him.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair. Madge glanced up at him.

"I love you too." She hadn't been able to the thought of the box out of her head and she secretly hoped she would be able to find it before she left for their home district. They sunk down under the sheets and closed their eyes.

In the morning Madge woke before Gale. She had to get to work early and she had already turned off two of her alarms. She opened Gale's drawer to find some of her own clothes nicely folded away. She took out a short emerald dress and quickly got dressed. She grabbed one of Gale's breakfast bars and slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

"Have everything?" Gale asked sleepily from the bedroom door. Madge beamed and ran over kissing him on his cheek.

"Yes," she nodded and headed back to the door, "see you later." She knew that Gale would be on his way to work shortly too. He trained soldiers and designed new technology for Panem. Madge parked her car and entered the lobby.

"You're late," Delly whispered and ran with her to their cubicles.

"I know," Madge whispered back and dropped her bag on the floor.

"What were you doing, screwing Gale?" The blonde continued to whisper. Madge blushed and shook her head quickly. Delly was originally from twelve like Gale and Madge and was interested in their relationship. Since no one else knew of the relationship, it was good for Madge to have someone to talk to.

"Oh no!" Madge cried softly.

"What?" Delly said.

"I forgot my planner; everything I need is in there." Delly smirked.

"Sucks girly, coffee?"

"Ms. Undersee." Madge looked up to see her boss.

"Yes?" She asked, smoothing down her dress.

"Do you have those articles written about the new pieces?" Madge felt the pit forming in her stomach.

"Not yet." She replied and put on a soft smile.

"I would like to look those over today so if you can get that done..." She nodded quickly and her boss departed.

"It's in the planner, isn't it?" Delly asked. Madge nodded slowly. "Where is this planner?" Delly asked wagging her eyebrows.

"Gale Hawthorne's couch." Madge groaned.

"Call him and have him drop it off." Delly said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gale can't just waltz in here." Madge sighed and gestured to Rose and Emilie's cubicles. Delly glanced back and made eye contact with two disturbing half naked Gale Hawthorne collector edition wall calendars.

"Point taken. Let me ask again, coffee?" Madge shook her head and dropped into her chair. "Hope you get those articles." Delly winks and hustles off to her cubicle. Madge stared at her phone and thought about calling him. Her hand reached out and before she knew it his number was being dialed.

"Gale Hawthorne speaking." He replied coolly over the receiver.

"Gale, I left my planner at your house and I need it before work is over and I'm freaking out." She said quickly.

"Madge? Yeah, I have it." He said.

"Could you possibly do me a huge favor and drop it off by chance. You don't have to get out of the car or anything, just swing by and I'll come grab it from you." Gale laughed.

"Sure thing, see you soon." Madge smiled to herself before making her way over to the break room. She stood in the window watching the street for him.

"I thought you didn't want any coffee." Delly said.

"I called Gale." Madge admitted.

"Risky especially since we are news reporters." Delly said raising her eyebrows, "hell I could get a promotion with- 'Oh Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne are out in front of the building kissing.' Really Madge, I would love to stop writing the wedding column." The girl shook her head. Madge shrugged.

"Like one time is going to get us caught, and I thought you liked your job."

"Promotion!" Delly sung on the way back to her desk. Madge rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. Gale's car was in front and his window was rolled down. She ran out of the office quickly.

"Hey there." Gale beamed.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're so recognizable." Madge giggled and snatched her planner away from him. Gale shrugged.

"I don't even care anymore." He pulled down his sunglasses further down his nose to wink at her. She laughed and turned away from the car.

"See you..." she started to call.

"Madge." She turned back and Gale pointed to his lips. "I do believe I should be awarded."

"You're trying to get us caught." She beamed and she leaned forward giving him a long kiss.

"So what if I am?" He called after her. She turned around to look back at him. She raised her hand to wave and he was off. The secretary at the front desk gaped at her when she entered. Madge made a mental note that they were done for. She entered the office with her planner and the room went silent. They're sincerely done for. Madge hid behind her cubicle, her face red and anxious.

"Promotion." Delly whispered as she passed her. Madge bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"One Night Stand Gone Wrong." Gale read from the cover of one newspaper and pinched Madge in the side.

"Mysterious Lover." Madge read from her own newspaper.

"Her Name is Madge Undersee." Gale laughed and showed her the newspaper.

"Really?" Madge groaned and looked at the author, Delly Cartwright. "Damn she actually got a promotion."

"Girl in the Green Dress." Madge hid her face in her hands.

"This is a disaster." She groaned.

"This is the best." Gale cried out, "Gale Hawthorne Can Do Better." He showed her the newspaper. Madge set her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Gale." She cried and closed her eyes.

"Will She Come Forward?" He read from another.

"Just stop!" She groaned. Gale chuckled and set the newspapers onto the floor.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Gale said and pulled her hair back from her face.

"I left the planner here." She groaned and hit her head repeatedly on his chest. Gale pulled her away from him and kissed her.

"I'm glad that they know because then I can be seen with you." He grinned, "And everyone will know that you're taken." He nudged her, "besides maybe if they know I'm single they'll stop reporting about me."

"Gale- Finnick Odair is dead and they still report on his family." Madge said raising an eyebrow. Gale sighed.

"You know what I mean." He said and smiled slightly.

"I know." She smiled. As the days past more speculation had come out about Gale and Madge and she noticed cameramen around more. She made more of an effort of staying at her own apartment the next few days. This gave her no opportunity to search for the black box holding the suspicious watch face.

"Are you ready to go back to 12?" Gale asked on the phone. Madge was packing her bags.

"I guess so." She muttered, "I just don't know what is going to happen there and it's getting harder to deal." Gale laughed.

"Impatient." He noted.

"Extremely." She grinned into the receiver, "have you fixed your watch yet?" Gale groaned.

"No, it's not like I can just stumble into a jewelry store at the moment."

"Hmm that's true, just think of Delly's job then." Gale chuckled.

"Well, have a safe trip... call me when you get there." Madge nodded slowly before realizing that he wouldn't be able to see her response.

"Alright Gale, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." She hung up and starred down at her few belongings packed feeling the growing impatience of leaving. The train slowed as they encroached on her home district. It was dark out but the town seemed to come alive just beyond the trees. The forest had grown up around the district since it was no longer held back by a fence and it seemed hidden and magical from the train. Madge got up and pulled down her light blue skirt and grabbed her bags. The evening air was cooler than it would have been in 2 and Madge was thankful for that.

"Madge!" Someone called from the throngs of people. Hazelle appeared from the crowd with Peeta who was smiling brightly.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, Peeta!" She exclaimed and put her bags down to hug them both.

"Thank you so much for coming, and please call me Hazelle." Madge smiled kindly and turned to Peeta.

"Surprised to see you here." She grinned and poked him.

"I could say the same thing to you." He chuckled. Madge picked up her things and followed them deeper into the district.

"I would say that it looks really different but really it's the same layout just nicer." Hazelle nodded.

"They've added a lot too." She said, "Shops, services, sturdy homes, schools, and other things."

"Most people don't spend a lot of time in the forest still." Peeta continued, "But it's obviously opened to the public."

"What does Katniss have to say about that?" Madge joked.

"She doesn't like it." Peeta laughed.

"The kids are in bed," Hazelle murmured as they parted with Peeta.

"You're house is so lovely, Hazelle." Madge said looking up at the large house in front of her.

"Thank you." She nodded. Madge was led around the house on a short tour which ended at the guest room. "Remember that the bathroom is just down the hall. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask, I'm right upstairs where I showed you."

"Sleep well." Madge called and settled into the room. In the morning Madge woke to the sound of her alarm. She glanced out the window at the sun rising slowly on the horizon. She opened her suitcase and took out khaki shorts and a loose fitting tank top. The creamy color of the silky material was pretty against her skin. She pulled her hair up into a perky ponytail and tied a dark brown ribbon into a bow. She exited the room and was greeted with the smell of maple sugar and pancakes.

"Good morning." Hazelle smiled and showed her the growing stack of pancakes.

"Morning." Madge beamed. As Madge started to move forward to help the ground shook with running footsteps.

"Are _you _Madge?" The blonde turned around and looked down to see Gale's youngest sibling.

"Are _you _Posy?" Madge asked and set her hands on her hips, mocking the little girl.

"Yes I am." The girl said proudly.

"I have heard so much about you." Madge continued. Posy smiled wide and took Madge's hand.

"Come on! You have to meet Vick and Rory." Madge was dragged into the living room and found Vick talking silent Rory's head off. When Posy introduced her the boys looked up. Rory's eyebrows shot up with surprise and Vick blushed. "She's Gale's girlfriend."

"Why didn't Gale come?" Rory muttered when Vick and Posy finally ran off for breakfast. Madge's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You know why..." She sighed. Rory nodded once joining everyone at the kitchen table. They ate quickly and then headed out into the town. Posy excitedly showed her around while Madge quietly took in the district around her. Hazelle grabbed her hand and pulled her back from the Hawthorne family.

"She wants to show you the remembrance statue." She said softly, "She doesn't really know what it stands for but Katniss talks about it a lot." Madge glanced over at the waiting Posy.

"What is it exactly?" Madge whispered.

"It's a list of names of those who have fallen in district twelve leading up to the end of the war." Madge stood quietly.

"So everyone's on it?" She asked.

"Yes." Hazelle said sadly, "Even my husband."

"I don't think I'm ready to see it yet." Madge murmured and started to head back to the center of town. Hazelle stopped her again and brought her close to her. The two women hugged shortly before Hazelle called Posy over.

"Madge is going to see it by herself; would you like to get something from the bakery?" Posy nodded enthusiastically and Hazelle shooed her hand in the direction of the memorial. When she came upon the boardwalk Madge realized that it led to where her backyard would be. She glanced up at the new government building that stood there. She closed her eyes and imagined standing by the gate in her backyard. She let a few tears fall. The memorial was secluded back in a clearing. Wildflowers grew around it but there was enough room for a few people to walk around it. The size of the stone was alarming and Madge hoped she would be able to find the names she was looking for. She read them all slowly, making her way around it.

"Oh," she breathed and traced over the names of her parents. She sighed and sat down on the ground collecting her pooling tears with her fingers. Someone rested their hand on her shoulder and she stood quickly, still wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry I-" she glanced over at the person. "Gale." She breathed, he opened her arms and she fell in. "Why are you here? When did you get here?" She laughed quietly and held onto him.

"I just got here." He said and smoothed back her hair. She stepped away and gestured at the stone,

"I was just... my parents..." She smiled sadly holding back tears once more and traced her fingers over their name. He nodded.

"I understand, Madge." He whispered. "My dad's on here too."

"Your mom told me." She said softly and followed him to the name. Gale brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Why are you here?" she asked him again.

"Oh, you know... I can't fix the watch face in 2..." Madge laughed and turned away shaking her head.

"Please." She said and glanced back at him, "I know it's not a watch face." Gale laughed loudly.

"No?" He said and pulled her to him. "What do you think it is then?" Madge stared up at him and began to be worried that she was wrong. She sent him a panicked smile and shrugged.

"I don't know but I don't think it's a watch face." Gale tapped his chin, teasingly.

"Not a watch face..." he murmured. Madge smacked his arm. "Would you like to see?" Madge's stomach felt like it was dropping to her feet.

"I..." she started, "here?" she glanced around, "we could..." she could feel her face heating up and her palms started to sweat.

"Calm down" he grinned and took the black box from his pocket. Madge could feel herself growing impatient and antsy.

"Open it." She whispered.

"I have a speech prepared." He whispered back mockingly, "Madge I-"

"Save it." She whispered and cocked an eyebrow. Gale bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Impatient." He murmured. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Get on with it, Gale." She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. He was blushing now, the red coloring turning the tops of his ears red. He sputtered words but quickly gave up, dropping down to one knee. Madge closed her eyes trying to stop the tears but she failed, laughing quietly to herself.

"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Gale smiled, "can we start right now?" He opened the box and Madge was relieved to see that it was not a watch face but a sparking diamond ring.

"Yes," she whispered and cleared her voice, "yes!" She said loudly and Gale stood taking her into his arms. He turned them placing Madge's back into his chest. He took the ring out of the box and spread her left hand out. He slid the ring onto her fourth finger and they stood quietly staring down at it. "I can't believe you're here." Madge whispered and turned around in his arms.

"When my Ma told me about the memorial I knew I wanted to propose here." He said, glancing over to his father's name. "So many witnesses..." he murmured. Madge smiled and rolled onto her tip toes, giving him a kiss.

"It's perfect." She whispered. Gale blushed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go celebrate!" she grinned and dashed away from him. Gale glanced over at the stone and shook his head.

"So impatient." He sighed, "Madge! Wait up!" He laughed and ran after her.

* * *

**Gale's proposal quote was said by Billy Crystal in When Harry Met Sally. So no I was not ****original, I am deeply sorry.**

**Review please! If you haven't read my other fics and are interested check them out.**

**xox Erin**


End file.
